


Some Firsts

by loves_books



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few first times in the relationship between BA and Face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Firsts

Stepping out of the bathroom, BA hesitated a second before flicking on a side lamp rather than the main room light. Sure enough, his team-mate was still asleep, and he took a moment to study the huddled form. After an unusually short shower (the man was normally in there for hours, or at least until the hot water ran out) Face had crawled straight into one of the two double beds, discarding the heavy duvet but burrowing into the lighter blankets, asleep in seconds. Now, BA could tell the other man was actually shivering in his cocoon, although in the low light he could also see a flush on Face's cheeks, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

BA had only noticed Face's illness that afternoon, as they were deep into their latest job. The lieutenant had become very quiet, not necessarily a bad thing but for Face it was rare. And he had lagged behind as the pair of them raced for their next position, far too out of breath when BA had pulled them to a stop. BA teased Face often about being nothing but a 'pretty boy' but truth was he was in incredible shape - hell, they all were, Hannibal keeping them in training even on the run - and BA had started to worry a little.

Face, of course, had protested that he was fine, that nothing was wrong with him. BA doubted that was true, wondering instead just how long the conman had been sick before becoming unable to conceal it. Still, they had all worked through worse, and the team had got the job done with a bare minimum of fuss. BA was still unhappy with a plan that saw Hannibal and Murdock driving off in his van while he and Face had to make their own way in the opposite direction, threatening both pilot and colonel with death if there was so much as a scratch on his baby when he got her back, but originally he had expected that he and Face would have some fun on their own before the other two teammates eventually arrived back at the motel they were sharing. Now, after a call from Hannibal saying they had been delayed and would crash elsewhere for the night, he was stuck trying to take care of an ailing Faceman rather than having the fun he had anticipated.

They still hadn't really discussed this thing they had fallen into, the mechanic and the conman. So far it had been hot, hard, heavy sex after long jobs, snatched minutes of frantic making out like schoolboys, rapid handjobs when no one else was watching. The first time it had happened, the first time anything like this had ever happened to BA, it had been simple stress relief and pent-up aggression after their second escape from lawful custody, at least on the mechanic's part. Finally stopping after several days of non-stop driving, taking turns behind the wheel of whichever car or van they had managed to borrow (BA refused to think of it as stealing, they were all abandoned in perfect condition after a few hours of hard driving), Hannibal had gotten them two adjoining rooms in a cheap motel. Hannibal had taken one with Murdock, still concerned about the pilot's mild concussion (a result of the bullets impact against his bulletproof helmet), leaving BA to share with Face.

* * *

"God, Bosco, when do you think was the last time these saw the inside of a washing machine? I swear to god, if you took them off the bed they would probably walk by themselves. And there is no fucking way these are cotton, it's too damn hot for - "

"Seriously Face?" BA couldn't believe the man was actually bitching about the sheets, of all things. "The first beds we've seen in nearly a week and you really care about that shit?" He sat heavily on the foot of the second bed, the one that their lieutenant wasn't currently looking at like it would rear up and bite him, and started to unlace his heavy boots.

Face turned on him in a heartbeat. The taller man's normally immaculate hair was standing up in several different directions, ‘borrowed’ clothes hanging ill-fitting from his toned body, and dark circles beneath normally bright blue eyes, eyes which now flashed in anger as he stepped up to where BA sat. "Come off it, man, don't give me that. Not after you’ve spent the last few days moaning about the piece’s-of-crap cars we’ve had to drive in! Are you kidding me?”

Anger flaring himself now, BA stood to meet the lieutenant as he took a pace closer to where he sat. “What, Face? What you want? Pristine sheets? Five star hotel?! We’re fugitives now, man, come off it!”  
“Fugitives?” The blond’s voice reached new peaks of incredulity. “We did everything right, and you know it! We’ve been chewed up and spat out – “

“You say that like you just realized it!” Getting right up in the conman’s face, BA poked a finger at his chest, not quite actually touching. “Get with it, Face, this is gonna be it from now on. Just us four and cheap, dirty motels.”

“Just us?” Face grabbed BA’s hand where it hovered in front of his chest. The big man could feel the tension thrumming through the other man as he was pulled a step closer. For a moment, the whole thing held on a knife edge. BA tensed himself, ready for a fist to come towards his face, or to be flipped onto the bed, but instead – 

Afterwards, he never knew which of them made the first move. Afterwards, he wouldn’t be sure who untangled their hands first. But suddenly Face’s lips were pressed against his, hard, firm pressure, tongue seeking entrance, and BA willingly opened up to him, kissing the other man back with everything he had. They were evenly matched but still battled for dominancy, hands and arms reaching around to grab at muscled bodies as lips and teeth and tongues clashed in a kiss that seemed like it would never end.

As suddenly as they had fallen into each other, they pulled apart. Face’s hands were knotted into BA’s flimsy t-shirt, while the corporal had one hand wrapped into blond curls and one rammed down the back of ill-fitting jeans, stealing a touch of a firm ass. Inches apart, blue eyes stared into brown, a question hovered unspoken, both men breathing heavily. Afterwards, BA would remember how Face’s lips were already kiss-swollen, would remember how the conman tilted his head ever so slightly, no words necessary. They were both on the same page, even if they were making it up as they went along. 

The moment held, but not for long. This time, it was definitely Face who moved first, closing the final few inches between them and pushing one solid thigh between BA’s legs, spreading them, as their lips clashed once again in a kiss even more powerful than before. The feeling of Face’s stubble rubbing against his chin was more of a turn-on than BA had ever thought possible, and he felt his growing erection throb as the lieutenant pressed that thigh firmly into his groin. He growled into the kiss as Face guided them both backwards, until his legs were pressed against the bed.

Not prepared to fully surrender to the other man – BA was physically the stronger of the two, although Face had the height advantage – he moved his hands, not breaking the kiss but pressing fingers into Face’s shoulders, gripping the other man about the collarbone, thumbs pressing ever so slightly down into firm pectorals. This time it was Face who growled, deep in his throat, moving his own hands away from BA’s shirt to fumble at the fly of his jeans instead. Normally, it would have amused BA that the other man’s hands were so unsteady, but right then couldn’t have cared less, the movement of strong fingers over his trapped yet swelling cock nearly taking his breath away.

In unison they broke apart, Face finally managing to pull open the button and ripping the zip down, stripping the jeans and underwear straight down strong legs to pool at his ankles. BA’s own fingers were more steady as he undid the other man’s own jeans, not stopping to pull them all the way down before plunging his hand inside the bulging boxer briefs and wrapping a firm hand around swollen flesh, deliriously pleased when the lieutenant cried out, sagging forwards against him for a second before regaining his feet and returning the favour, seizing hold of BA’s straining cock with both hands and stroking firmly. 

They balanced there a moment, each man breathing hard, each working their hands, seeking and finding a fast, firm rhythm as their lips found each other’s again. Face bit down on BA’s bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth, and in return the corporal moved his free hand around to seize a handful of firm ass, sinking short fingernails into toned flesh. 

Squeezing that firm globe even as his hand worked Face’s weeping cock, alternating rapid strokes with a twisting motion around the swollen head that made the other man whimper into their kiss, BA reveled in the feel of the conman’s long fingers stroking his erection ever more solid, lightheaded as all the blood in his body seemed to pool in his groin. 

This wouldn’t last long, both of them too worked up, too stressed yet exhausted to take this further, though BA didn’t doubt that he would have gone as far as Face was willing. That was a thought that didn’t come to him until much later, in the aftermath as they both came slowly down to earth. At that particular moment, as BA felt his imminent orgasm building in his stomach, he took enormous pleasure in feeling Face shake apart first, the blond screaming into the room as he spilled hot, warm strings of come over BA’s pumping fist and his own belly. Within seconds, with the world narrowed to nothing but the strong hands on his cock and the muscular body leaning in to his own, BA roared his own release into Face’s shoulder as he dropped his head, glancing down to observe their intertwined bodies, hands still wrapped around each other’s throbbing penises, each man’s come smeared across the opposite’s belly. It was possibly the most erotic thing the mechanic had ever seen.

Legs more than a little shaky after coming so hard and so fast, BA was secretly glad when Face sagged sideways towards the bed, guiding them both down onto the saggy mattress. As their hands fell away from softening lengths, the conman rolled on to his back as BA remained on his side, chest heaving and brain fried. 

Typically, it was Face who broke the silence first. Still catching his breath, the lieutenant gasped, “Oh, gods, I needed that!” Lying on the cheap, filthy sheets he had bitched about only a few moments ago, still mostly dressed, with his spent cock hanging from loose jeans and his t-shirt spattered with white stickiness, the other man still managed to glow, his sculptured face and bright blue eyes shining in the dim light. BA just lay there, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm shudder through his body as he watched the other man, who stretched his arms up above his head, that cheap t-shirt riding up to reveal a flash of his six-pack.

“Me too, man,” he eventually managed, and the lieutenant turned his head to the side, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. BA continued, “I didn’t realise how much I needed that.” He paused. “Where the hell did that - ?”

“I know, right?” Face swallowed hard, getting his breathing under control at last. “No regrets, Bosco?”

Propping himself up on one elbow and looking down at the other man, BA didn’t even have to think about his answer. “After coming hard like that? Hell no, Face. Any time, pretty boy, any time.” 

If anything, that grin got even wider. “Right back at ya, big guy. Any time.”

They held each other’s gaze for a steady minute, heartbeats slowing to normal, and then as one they rolled up and away, cleaning themselves up before getting ready for bed as they would on any other night. No kiss goodnight, although Face slapped BA’s backside with a cheeky wink before climbing into the opposite bed. BA couldn’t help but notice, as he fell into a happily exhausted sleep, that the conman hadn’t even mentioned the dirty, non-cotton sheets again. 

* * *

The next day, Hannibal had woken them early, and they had been off and running again, no time to talk, no time to focus on anything except staying free and staying alive. As time went on, and things began to settle into a routine for all of the team, BA had found things progressing between himself and Face. There had been numerous firsts – from blowjobs and full sex, to kinky things done in motel rooms too numerous to count – but now, without even a Tylenol to give his ailing friend (lover? fuckbuddy? boyfriend?), BA was at a loss for how to comfort him. When they had finally made it back to the motel, Face had finally admitted he probably had caught a virus of some kind, maybe just a cold, and that he thought a good night's sleep would help more than anything. Watching now as Face shifted a little beneath the blankets, a soft groan escaping from deep in his throat, BA decided he couldn't just watch anymore.

Lifting the blankets slightly from where Face had wrapped them around his body, BA climbed carefully into the bed behind the shivering man, pressing himself as close as he could. So many firsts, but they had never done this, never cuddled or comforted, not a role BA felt entirely comfortable with at the best of times. Face had never let on whether or not he wanted this aspect of a relationship, ever the consummate con artist he kept his feelings under wraps, and in all honesty the fast-paced nature of life on the run offered few opportunities for this sort of quiet alone-time. BA had never really considered it himself, enjoying the benefits of hot sex with a close friend while he could, figuring there were precious few chances for any of the team to get laid whilst running from the military police. 

Up close, Face was actually shivering quite hard, and BA hesitated only another second before carefully wrapping an arm around the man's waist, pulling him a little more snuggly against his chest. Face made some incoherent noise, not quite a moan, and actually pressed back against BA even more. Encouraged by this, the big guy pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Face's exposed neck, and at that the lieutenant seemed to stir a little, moving his head on the pillow and cracking open bleary blue eyes.

"Bosco?" The normally smooth voice was raspy, suggesting the beginnings of a sore throat.

"That's right, Faceman. 'S only me." BA leaned over and pressed a kiss to sleepy lips. "How you feelin'?"

Face groaned deep in his chest. "Like shit."

"I didn't mean to wake you, man. This okay?" He squeezed Face very gently, and started a little when Face wrapped long fingers around his own, guiding him closer.

"Mmm," the sick man sighed, letting his eyes slip closed again. "Yeah. But you don't have to - "

"I know, man." BA slid his other arm carefully under Face's head, feeling soft, curly hair brush against his bicep as his partner (probably the closest yet he had come to defining this thing between them) pillowed his head on his shoulder and started to drift back to sleep. The strong man could feel the warmth from the other man's fever, in contrast to his shaking body, and pressed another kiss to the muscular shoulder in front of him. "I know, Face. I got ya, man, I'm here. Get some rest," he whispered against the warm skin.

Their colonel and that crazy fool would be back with them in the morning, with their cobbled-together medical kit, and Murdock would take over his normal role of nurse while Hannibal would hover quietly with his air of authority, making sure Face took it easy until he was actually better, rather than until he said he was better. But for now, as he felt the ill man drop back to sleep, a warm and heavy weight in his arms, BA realised just how content he was with his lot in life. Not with the whole being on the run thing. Not with never getting to see his Mama. And certainly not with Face catching a cold. But at least, in all of this craziness, he wasn’t alone. 

With a smile on his lips, BA decided there would be more nights like this, nights when Face wasn’t shivering with a fever, but nights when he could hold the other man just as close. Closing his eyes and nuzzling into Face’s soft curls, he drifted into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at writing BA/Face, and only my second ever attempt at writing anything involving sex. I wish I'd come up with a better title too, but hey, what's done is done!


End file.
